ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Power of a Curse Mark
Even during normal days at Yonshigakure no Sato, things can go massively wrong. One thing such as this happened July 9th, during a normal training day..between Suzuki Saiyuki and one of her students, Soudai Ranton. The Beginning.. Every battle starts somewhere, even if it's sometime innocent or doing something easy.. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I sat on the ground, Kiba blades still attached to my back, as usual. Each sword's hilt was clothed in bandages and it seemed if my own training was paying off; the two Kiba blades had a very faint, pulsating spark along their edges. I couldn't make them do anything more, as I was going to have to give them up eventually..for someone else to use and train with it. But until that day, I would covet the swords..my possessions..and loathe the day that comes where I would have to give them up. I let out a quiet sigh, turning to look at Soudai and I raise my right hand, still covered in Lightning-caused burns, to point at the waterfall. "Walk up it. And when you get halfway, stop and stand still, and then perform your Jutsu. The Violent Water Wave." I said quietly, letting my hand reach over my right shoulder to draw one of the blades. My left hand raised as well and without taking my eyes off Soudai, I began to train, letting my Lightning Chakra flow into the blades, making them spark. venussoudai: Soudai looked up at the waterfall, she had displayed a jutsu to Yuki-sama earlier that day and since then she had felt something off about her chakra. But sensei's orders were non argueing and she went over to the water, stepping lightly onto it without failure then turned to the waterfall. As with many previous enemies, the rock wall, the jutsus, Soudai seemed master of it the following day when she tried it again. Her chakra feet stayed to the surface of the waterfall with ease and she wasn't afraid of losing concentration or anything this time. She halted halfway up the waterfall and brought her hands up for the jutsu she moved her hands for the seals and the jutsu came out nearly perfectly. She coughed lightly afterwards and gave her sensei a awkward 'thumbs up'. The Building and Breaking of a Storm Every storm breaks eventually; some more spectacularly than others, some quiet and some bad enough they can damage others.. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I click my tongue quietly, watching Soudai walk easily up the waterfall. Good..good..my eyes narrow as she performed the Jutsu nearly perfect and I saw the motion for the cough. Hmm.. "Do it again, Soudai." I said carefully, watching just as carefully, even while keeping the spark on my blades. The left sword chittered with Lightning, more than I wanted to give, and lashed out at my hand because of it. I was right handed..not left.. venussoudai: Soudai nodded and brought her hands back together for the jutsu but when she tried to get chakra her curse seal activated, running electrical bolts tattoos across her body beginning from her belly button. She gasps and fell from the waterfall but instead of landing in the pool of water she jolted forward with such abnormal speed, skidding across the earth by Saiyuki leaving a trail of black lightning on the ground jumping across it. When she stopped moving so quickly Saiyuki could see clearly a prcoess of evolution on Soudai, the curse seal was going pass the first level of activation and ahead to the second one. Her skin was darkening and bolt patterns of lightning was starting to appear randomly, Soudai seemed to be in dire pain during this evolution, groaning out. When the lightning next showed it seemed to burst from her skin cutting her clothes up a bit and lashing out towards Saiyuki involuntarily. The Storm Rages Storms can rage from a matter of minutes to hours, either wanning as time goes by, or simply getting stronger.. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My eyes had never left Soudai, but they narrowed now. Reizei immediately warned me about the curse seal activating and I shot to my feet, only to jump backward as Soudai suddenly skidded toward me. I had started to run to grab her, but this was..unusual. I scoffed quietly to myself.. Dammit.. in the space of a second, my gaze flicked toward the trail of black lightning, absorbed the information, and stored the the information away. I never let the trail off my mind, not even when I looked over at Soudai in a few seconds more. I never let my mind stray to fear, to worry, I kept thinking: Sasuke's seal did something similiar, when going back the first stage and to the second.. which means any Black Lightning Jutsu Soudai could perform, would be..slightly more extreme. 'Shit,' I let myself think, raising both of my arms into a crossed position in front of my chest. If this was going to be like last time, I wanted to be ready. I noticed Soudai's pain, distantly, but I would possibly incur multiple wounds in trying to get to her. Finally, the strike I was waiting for. Time to test these blades..it wouldn't be my Chakra that would channel into the blades, but I doubt that mattered to the swords. Time slowed..I blinked..and then I set my feet, right foot sliding back to support my weight, while my left foot stayed where it was. Reizei let out a shriek and pumped his wings, but it was too late. The strike of Black Lightning hit the swords..and bypassed them entirely. 'Not what I was expecting.' I had time to think before I set my mouth in a grim line. In less than a second, I dropped the swords, gathered Chakra..but I knew it was too late. The Lightning hit me straight on, striking me in my chest, leaving a large burn. The only thing that kept the strike from slamming a hole into my chest, was the Chakra I managed to gather into my chest. My own Lightning Charka, negating most of the damage. Even with that, I let out an involuntary cry of pain, falling to my knees as the Lightning flowed over me, past me, into the earth. My right hand went to my chest and I felt blood and..a shit ton of pain. I pushed it aside..'It's not as much as last time..it's not as much as last time..' I told myself, over and over, head snapping up to look at Soudai, trying to see if the curse mark was gone or not. If it wasn't..I lifted my hands again, gathering more Chakra despite the pain. into them and waited. I didn't move from my knees. venussoudai: There was a pattern appearing with some of the lightning either jumping across her chest or her body had become translusant. The lightning pattern seemed to be similar to the chakra circulation if one was able to look at it, whatever clothing she still wore was blasted away whenever a build up and release of black lightning was created, then one could see the circulation and how the lightning got faster and faster and brighter where it was going to explode out of her body. Soudai had not fallen out of her second stage like Saiyuki had hoped. Her body had fully taken on the appearance one might think a lightning elemental might look like, her reasoning was shot too and she pointed out her hand towards the waterfall. Either in a show of power or hatred for trianing with it she shot a beam of black lightning from her arm burning whatever clothing was still there directly at the waterfall desiring to destroy it. No jutsu was used, it was raw energy released chaotically, it would drian her fast though the curse seal provided a steriod amount of chakra for a limited time. This beam of lightning was truly the work of the Ranton clan, it was straight and contained, keeping all it's power within for the contact agaisnt it's target. The explosion was massive, only creating a more running waterfall that now flooded the pool of water and washed towards their feet. Rocks were raining down in random sizes ranging from the size of a head to pebbles. The Storm Wanes.. It's easy to tell when a storm is breaking off, wanning, and the only thing left behind is the destruction they've caused.. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I allowed myself to stare, while keeping my hands up and full of Chakra. Stupid decision, but one didn't get to see the ability of a curse mark in action and..this was far different from what I read Sasuke's had done. Sasuke..kept his clothes..the thought popped into my head, irrelevantly. It was hard to see but..damn, did that look like a Chakra circulation..? Maybe..maybe I could-- my thoughts were cut off as more clothes were blasted off because of the more created Lightning and I gritted my teeth; the second stage HADN'T simply gone away. Soudai's appearance now only looked vaugely like a humans would and when she raised her hand, I gritted my teeth, only to blink in mild surprise as the waterfall was blasted. Water shot out every which way, though thankfully it didn't reach as far as us, though I moved to my feet, dodging the rocks by pure instinct. Now..now maybe. "Reizei.." I snarled, under my breath and he immediately responded. His body blasted Chakra..Wind natured Chakra. Lightning was Weak against wind..and made fire stronger. I was planning to overwhelm her.. Reizei shot down out of the sky and grew three sizes in just as many seconds. He snapped his wings open at the perfect time and batted them once. A wave of Wind flowed toward Soudai with the intent to weaken her Lightning. At the same time that Reizei was flying, I started running toward Soudai. Not an all out sprint, but a good job. My right hand, covered in blood, formed one seal 'Tiger'. "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique." I said, whispered really and built up Chakra in my body, using up just 3% of the Chakra I had left. I wasn't intending to kill Soudai, just confuse..distract her. The Chakra changed to something red and I released it, letting it fly from me at an easy 54 miles per hour. This technique was in the shape of a Dragon head-shaped fireball and I used the excess of Reizei's Wind Jutsu to make it even stronger. The power of the technique went up two fold and would cause severe burns..but I wouldn't let it get that far. I started running now..four seconds had passed since I used the Jutsu..and I changed the run into a sprint, ignoring the burns I got from the Jutsu. If everything went as planned..if the Jutsu made her cover her eyes..shut her eyes in the tinniest bit..I would have the opening I needed. I channeled 25% of my remaining Chakra into my hands, overcompensating just in case..I was dangerously low..please let this work. My hands shot with the intent to grip Soudai's wrists, and they attempt to close. I pushed..willed my Chakra..negating what I could in Soudai's body..I hoped this made her pass out. Reizei beat his wings once more..my Fire Jutsu was gone, burned out when I stopped channeling Chakra into it..and aimed the strike at Soudai, intending to weaken her Lightning even more. venussoudai: The mindless state Soudai was in still feared fire fortunately, she closed her eyes to avoid the brightness and backed up a few steps to avoid the heat though it eventually overcame her being unable to counter fire backed with the push of wind. It was unusual compared to Sasuke who had his mind during his transformation into the second stage, this curse seal was more advanced and focused on increasing the lightning abilities of the wielder, making them the element. It changed her body like the nine tails would change it's host, Soudai would be pained after this greatly and not backed by the healing abilities that came with the bijuu. She was grabbed by her sensei, sending shocks through her body that wouldn't seriously harm but leave her tingling. The chakra that was introduced to Soudai snapped her from the second stage curse seal, making the skin change back to a normal color with lightning pattern tattoo remaining then those going back to where they originated from. Soudai passed out immediatly from the pain, large wounds where she had shot forth the lightning beams from her body, two places. One all across one of her arms, just blood creating a pool from that large open wound. The other one from her other arm's shoulder also making the blood pool. The earth where the lightning had jumped across was burnt where it had landed and died out leading the path to where Soudai and Saiyuki was now. The End Result Every battle has an ending, whether it be peaceful or bloody. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I let out a breath..a happy sigh, really..when my plan worked. That was always great..I watched, with avid blue eyes as Soudai's skin changed back to normal and I let out another quiet sigh. Reizei let out a sad noise..one I had only heard once. My eyes closed..it was safe now..and Reizei shrank again. He would be exhausted, as I was..as were all three of us. As soon as Soudai passed out, I fell to my knees though I had the presence of mind to keep Soudai from hitting the ground completely. I had to get to the hospital..Ryu was there.. I..I had..I shook my head. Blood loss, adrenaline.. I bit my tongue, on purpose, trying to clear my head..damn..the pain..fuck pain. I wrapped my left arm around the still naked body of Soudai, raising my right hand. It was a stupid move..but I needed to get us to the hospital. I used 3% more of my Chakra..the teleportation Jutsu. I had to get us to a hospital. Injuries Every battle has it's fair share of injuries; nobody is immune, whether it be physical injuries/scars or mental scars. The end result to the battle is pretty much what you expect it would be; neither person came out unscathed. Suzuki Saiyuki left the fight with a severe burn upon her chest and stomach that had left a scar, despite the healing Azuresato Ryu gave to her. Azuresato Ryu had been on her feet, using her Chakra, for almost five days straight previous to this incident, so neither did she have the Chakra left over to heal it without a scar nor did she have the strength needed to completely heal it. The other wound Saiyuki had incurred was burns to her hands tha caused them to turn black; the thought that she might never use them again, crossed her mind. However, Ryu went through great pains to make ensure Saiyuki would be able to use her hands again. Before she had healed Saiyuki, however, Ryu had more pressing matters on her hands: healing Saiyuki's student, Soudai Ranton of the great many burns she had on her person as well as the severe lacerations all over one arm and another from her other shoulder . Spending just two days in the hospital, Saiyuki was released soon afterward, though she remained stiff for afew days and had acquired another scar, now on top of an already pre-existing scar she had obtained while in ANBU. Soudai has been released from the hospital and is now up for training again. Category:Training Category:Event